


Longing

by Elunei



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunei/pseuds/Elunei
Summary: *银河系的最中心就是一个超大质量黑洞，我是想写银河围绕莱转的意思。*菲迪皮德斯：那个跑马拉松跑出人命的兄弟
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 6





	Longing

卡普契兰行星自转一个行星年，三百多天里有九成日子都在刮风下雪，军人没时间庆祝传统节日，放晴就当过节。

莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯虽然身负远大野望，但要入乡随俗地休息下也不是不可以。可基地大佐并不想让他们称心，明摆着派两人出去送死，莱因哈特没有办法，只好拿大佐狗腿的命庆祝生还。

他们假模假样地回去，大摇大摆地出来，莱因哈特在坦克里大骂指挥官这个弱智玩意儿，吉尔菲艾斯轻笑附和，这个月第十八次感叹莱因哈特大人真是可爱。

车开到峡谷，吉尔菲艾斯先行一步攻敌，莱因哈特请大佐入瓮，里呼外应，天作之合。

那天早上延续了前一晚的暴雪，晨光丝毫没有带来一点温度，贺达大佐明显小人得逞，狞笑着把冰冷的枪口对准莱因哈特的要害。鬼牌吉尔菲艾斯已经打出去了，他不能确定局面落定的速度是否能胜过子弹。心跳加速，紧张使他咬紧牙根，秀丽的眉毛皱在一起，莱因哈特不由得地想，吉尔菲艾斯现在在哪里？

四周没人说话，风声不回答他，仿佛弓弦已经拉满，崖顶上滑落一团雪，从头顶的银色融入脚下的白，寒冷做的箭矢搭上弦，恍惚中莱因哈特似乎听到有人插嘴：

“吉尔菲艾斯已经死了。”

一箭穿心。

言语竟能给人造成如此剧烈的痛楚，莱因哈特还未曾体验过。吉尔菲艾斯如何才会不在他的身边？手脚残缺的不算健全，没有影子的人类化作幽灵，失去齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的莱因哈特·冯·罗严格拉姆能被人叫做什么？

莱因哈特从没构想过他孤身一人的未来。

看到金发小鬼的眼睛里短暂地失去了光芒，贺达一惊，抓住机会扣动扳机。子弹就飞速地凿开莱因哈特的皮肉与骨血，伤口喷涌而出大片鲜艳的红色，但莱因哈特却无动于衷，他眼里好像结满了冰霜，仅有的热气一点一点地推动舌头，发出一些无意义的悲切的愁苦的音节，视野缓缓地黯淡了下去。

吉尔菲艾斯到最后都没有出现。

“莱因……莱因哈特大人！”

恐惧和无措还粘腻地握着心脏，可熟悉的声音拉住他往前跑，像岩浆泼进雪原，沸腾的冰沿着血管冲出来，灵魂在叫嚣，催动莱因哈特睁开眼睛，视线被光和水汽模糊，可他还是迫不及待地伸出手，想要抓住一个能颠倒黑白的梦。

那长久的渴求曾经剜入莱因哈特的内腑，现在却轻轻地搭在他的手上，指腹的茧伴随呼吸摩挲掌心敏感的肌肤，莱因哈特几乎是同时反手握住他的手腕。

什么嘛，吉尔菲艾斯怎么可能会丢下我一个人。

雪天能模糊时间，好似久到过了一辈子，又感觉两人才从幼年学校毕业。吉尔菲艾斯的发色在银装素裹的背景里显得十分扎眼，犹如黑白电影里的红伞，莱因哈特颤抖着触碰他的前额：

“吉尔菲艾斯，太好了……吉尔菲艾斯。”

“怎么了？莱因哈特大人。”

吉尔菲艾斯没有移开目光，微笑着任凭头发被摆弄。天开始慢慢放晴，雪地把阳光投到他那清澈碧蓝的瞳孔里，像旭日初升下的一汪湖泊，接纳了莱因哈特的惊涛骇浪。他从被他称作半身的好友眼睛里看见了自己慌乱的倒影，金发被风撩起，莱因哈特不由得有些羞赧，欲盖弥彰地别过头去：

“没事，没有事。”他吐了一口气，把吉尔菲艾斯的头发拢在手掌里，“贺达呢？”

“贺达？贺达大佐？”，吉尔菲艾斯困惑了，“他不是很早之前就已经……？”

莱因哈特阁下大部分情况下绝不怀疑自己，唯独红发好友的建言能撼动狮子的一言堂，他另只手还箍着吉尔菲艾斯，可现在竟分不清谁真孰假。独裁者难得踟蹰，他下意识地收紧手指，在吉尔菲艾斯的腕骨上留下几道印记。

“莱因哈特大人……？”

“不，吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特揉了揉自己的眉心，转过头来，“没事，可能是我做了噩梦。”

吉尔菲艾斯有几瞬眯起眼，无意识地绷紧了嘴唇。莱因哈特随着话语垂下眼睑，没有注意到这细节，密而长的睫毛逐渐模糊了好友碧蓝的眼眸，本该平息的呼吸却忽然又急促起来，他仿佛一秒也不能忍受视野里失去这颜色，战栗得像是只被扼住脖颈的猫。

我不要！

莱因哈特把吉尔菲艾斯的手腕捏得嘎嘎作响，梦魇如蛆附骨，他踉跄着扑过去，慌不择路地捂住他的半身的颈动脉，急切得仿若在挽留一些自己的生命。

吉尔菲艾斯不得抽身，只好满满地托住苍冰色的痛苦与疯狂，莱因哈特把整个人的重量压在他的肩膀上，红发青年不得不捧起那颤抖的手，把脸颊靠了上去：

“莱因哈特大人，我没事，您不用担心。”

莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯和安妮罗杰面前曾经流露过许多常人未得以见的神态，情感的匣子只为他们留有缝隙：眼泪和掀翻在地的桌子、赌气还有任性的大笑，可从未如此溃不成军。潘多拉的魔盒也还留有神的怜悯，拿破仑的字典终究是烙上不可能。

但莱因哈特·冯·罗严格拉姆的肩膀上架着整条银河，纵使伴星消逝也不被允许停止散发光芒，幸存的孤星只能咽下他的宝物的残骸，燃烧得更耀眼一点，直至塌缩成星系里最大的黑洞*。

不过现在还没有，没到那个时候。莱因哈特只是把吉尔菲艾斯吓了一跳，好在他的挚友副官非常能干，总能巧妙地熄灭一场火灾，呼噜一只被踩到尾巴的猫，毕竟这活儿干了十年，吉尔菲艾斯已经是熟练工了。

“莱因哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯略作无辜地偏头，“虽然我也说过偶尔想当个被人操心的角色，但现在看来好像并不是一个合适的时机啊。”

“啊……”莱因哈特如梦方醒，一时语塞，“抱歉，吉尔菲艾斯。我是怎么了……”

吉尔菲艾斯知道他的长官接下来要说什么，“都怪这个天气，太冷了！”，莱因哈特大人这种时候总爱找个替死鬼，他从不反驳，表情微笑都不会有变化：“您说的没有错。”

莱因哈特瞟了一记眼刀，有些恼怒地看着吉尔菲艾斯，两人的视线靠在一起，并没什么火花，却把那些无谓的可怖的阴霾一扫而空。

最后还是莱茵哈特没忍住先笑出声来，在这种幼稚的小游戏里他从来不是赢家，然后吉尔菲艾斯也跟着笑了，两个二十出头的青年特有的快乐的笑声悄悄回荡在雪原上。

“这片不毛之地能够放晴实属罕见，吉尔菲艾斯，你能认得回去的路吗？”

莱因哈特没过多久就恢复了神采，站定偏过身，雕塑般的侧脸却再一次让吉尔菲艾斯看得有些入迷，他走了会儿神：“……啊，是的。那是自然的，莱因哈特大人。”

“怎么了，吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特察觉到他微妙的停顿，“在想念姐姐的蛋糕吗？”

“是的，莱因哈特大人，我已经很久没有品尝过安妮罗杰大人的蛋糕了。”吉尔菲艾斯顺势接话，甚为怀念地说道。

“嗯。”

莱因哈特注视着吉尔菲艾斯，像报捷的菲迪皮德斯*眺望雅典的城门，从喉咙里低低地发出应答，他沉默许久才说：

“我也是。”

莱因哈特从小成绩资优，吉尔菲艾斯也不相上下，可当绳索桥的木板第三次经过他们眼前，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住开始质疑自己是否对得起过去野外生存课的教官。

路上莱因哈特一直侃侃而谈，但现在竟刹住了话头，这样冷澈的气氛几乎不曾出现在吉莱二人之间，但仅仅有一次，最初也是最后的一次：

“够了，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特说。

“莱因哈特大人？”

“别找了，”莱因哈特伸手去整理吉尔菲艾斯被风吹乱的前发，他的目光平静而深远，“再找几次都是一样的。”

这下便轮到吉尔菲艾斯战栗了，他似乎是终于洞悉到某个难以置信的事实，茫然地升起一个念头：太阳也会燃烧殆尽吗？。

“怎么了，吉尔菲艾斯，还没明白吗？桥的对面正在唤我过去。”

吉尔菲艾斯顺着话语转头望去，那里与脚下的这片雪地似乎并无不同，然而他知道，因为他是渡桥而来的。

那里是瓦尔哈拉。

吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀放弃般地耷拉了下来：“您是什么时候知道的？”

莱因哈特很少看到吉尔菲艾斯如此泄气的模样，他甚至有些新奇地笑了起来：“从一开始，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“这没什么可以忧愁的，人总是会死的。”莱因哈特终于如愿以偿地给了他的挚友一个久别重逢的拥抱，两个冰冷的脸颊贴在一起，他们现在终于又是一个温度了，“好久不见了，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“我真的很想你。”

**Author's Note:**

> *银河系的最中心就是一个超大质量黑洞，我是想写银河围绕莱转的意思。
> 
> *菲迪皮德斯：那个跑马拉松跑出人命的兄弟


End file.
